1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which is configured such that a storage container can be lifted from its lower position to its upper position to allow foods to be easily taken in and out of the storage container for storing the foods therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is shows a cross section of a portion of a refrigerator according to a prior art. Referring to the figure, a storage space 2 formed at an upper portion of the refrigerator is opened and closed by a door 4. A storage container 6 is installed in the storage space 2. The storage container 6 can pivot forward by means of guide levers 9 which are elastically supported to a fixed block 8 in one direction.
Thus, if a user draws the storage container 6 forward in a state where the door 4 positioned at the upper portion is opened, the storage container 6 comes down to a front lower position of the storage space 2 while pivoting about rear ends of the guide levers 9. If the storage container 6 is drawn forward as above, it is shifted from the upper position to the lower position. Thus, it is possible for the user to easily take the foods out of the storage container 6.
According to the prior art, it is easy to take the foods in and out of the storage container 6 by drawing down the storage container 6 in the storage space 2 positioned at the upper portion of the refrigerator.
However, the prior art does not disclose a structure for lifting up another storage container 6 positioned at the lower portion of the storage space 2. That is, in order to take foods in and out of a storage space provided at a lower portion of the refrigerator, the user should fully bend himself/herself forward. To bend himself/herself forward may cause lumbago and make it inconvenient to take foods in and out the storage container.